Rise of the House of Lungbarrow
by zati shal
Summary: Susan has been spending too much time with the Sisterhood of Karn during the Time War. Harry is the last descendant of the House of Lungbarrow. What will the meddling of the Doctor's Granddaughter bring forth on the universe at large? Stay tuned dear readers to find out
1. Chapter 1

**New story time:** Here is the latest plot bunny that has taken root on my mind. it will be a rewrite of my last Dr. Who story. I have finally settled into a routine and so will hopefully not abandon this story and keep writing. let me know what y'all think.

love, Peace and Imagination,

Zati

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Dr. Who or Harry Potter

Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus broke camp as they usually did that morning after breaking their fast. They had a long day of exploring and cataloguing ahead and it was best to get started. The brothers, driven by their magic from a young age to learn and discover the world around them had, after apprenticing under Myrddin Emrys, set out on a quest east. Antioch in search of different ways to focus magic, Cadmus looking to discover more about the magical creatures that inhabited the world and Ignotus for new potions ingredients.

Ignotus looked to the east as a Crow gave a taunting laugh. "Ignore it brother." Came Cadmus' voice as he saddled his horse. "Morgana' s foul sorcery has no sway this far afield"

Ignotus scowled at his brother, "I could swear that is the same crow for the last three days."

Antioch gave a deep hearty chortle, "Don't be ridiculous Iggy, come on lads, we have much to travel before the next town and winter approaches"

Ignotus' scowl only became more pronounced at the brash, though common dismissal of his concerns. No one ever takes the youngest seriously. The brothers rode on for many miles. Near mid day his scowl had only deepened. The Crow had been following him, he had seen it flying along with them for a while out of the corner of his eye beefier there had been some strange wheezing wind that filled the air and the crow had disappeared.

They soon came upon a furious rushing river and where made to stop for a time.

"Well it's for the best I suppose. Tie the horses off and we shall have a lunch before moving onward." Antioch declared hopping off his horse.

Cadmus immediately followed Antioch's lead and began preparing the rations they had for lunch.

Ignotus was still on edge however. He felt eyes on him, like an itching at the back of his neck. He dismounted his horse and silently began collecting stones and boulders using the levitation spell and piling them near the bank. Cadmus snorted and raised an eyebrow at him.

"The quicker we are rid of these woods the better." Was his simple reply.

Antioch kept silent not wanting to aggravate his brother further.

As they ate there was another great wheezing wind but this time accompanied by the arrival of something in their midst. A great elder tree seemed to phase into existence with the wheezing wind, solidifying with a loud THUD.

The three brothers looked at one another in great concern and quickly brought to bear their weapons, Antioch a great staff made of Yew wood and tipped with a Ruby, Cadmus a Bow and Arrow tipped with some of Ignotus' best poison and Ignotus brought to bear a wand and a sword like one would a buckler and a mace. The tree split in twain and light seemed to spill forth. As the light dimmed the shape of a woman came forward. She was dressed strangely in a high collared red and brass robe, more ostentatious then even the most pretentious of the Lantien scholars.

"Peace Brothers of the Peverell. I have no quarrel with you." Came her slightly melodic voice. Ignotus stared transfixed as the light faded and the woman's face became resolved. It was the deficition of Fae like. Black hair as wild and spiked as a bramble bush, eyes like chips of crystal that swirled with some otherworldly knowledge and high regal features.

"Who are you and what be your purpose?" Antioch's wary voice broke through Ignotus' haze.

The woman sharp cat like smile was as disarming as it was alarming. "I am nearly the last of my kind. Or so my Grandfather will believe for a time. But the Moment has warned me. I am your ancestors ancestor. And you my descendants shall pass along my legacy. So the Sisters of Karn have foretold. And in time. When Grandfather needs me most. Your descendant shall be woken through me once more."

Cadmus scoffed "what words are these soothe sayer but to confound us." He drew back his bow and glared, "Are you an agent of Morgana."

The woman's laugh was tinkling and bright, "Come now Cadmus, calm thy heart." A jewel on her ring flashed and the bow disappeared.

Antioch lunged forward but Ignotus stepped in front of his brothers, "She speaks true brother, she though her words make no sense now her aura shows she means us no harm."

Cadmus glared acidly and Antioch looked to his youngest brother skeptically but nodded. "Why have you come before us Soothe Sayer."

"To test you and to see if you are indeed worthy of the blessing of Karn. Show me the strength of your magic and surpass that river there and I shall gift you with what is needed to defeat Morgana, and in time one of your line shall be chosen to give rebirth to our power once more."

The brothers looked at each other and nodded. If it would help defeat that evil that had taken Albion then it was worth trying,

Cadmus withdrew his staff as and the brothers formed a triangle with Ignotus at the head and Antioch and Cadmus at the back ends. They began a long chant in Gaelic, wind whipping around them and the ground rumbling, power streamed from the two eldest into the youngest brother and as the chanting came to a crescendo Ignotus sliced his hand open with the sword and let the blood drop on the ground before slamming the blade into the earth. There was an eerie silence and then a bridge formed forth and shot across the rushing river.

"As you have done so shall it be. Through Ignotus the line shall be reborn." The woman said before waiving her hand. Antioch's staff shrank and became a knobbed wand. The ring on her finger flew to Cadmus and a cloak settled like night over Ignotus. "go forth and fulfill your destiny." The tree split open once more and she turned to return to its depths.

"Wait Sooth Sayer," Ignotus called, "You never said, who are you?"

She looked back with a sly smirk, "To the outer regions of Skaaro I am Death, to many in the Crab Nebula I am a traveler out of time. But you are family, you may know my true name. I am Susan of the house of Lungbarrow."

-Hundreds of years later or more specifically in the web of time 1998 in Earth years May 2nd Dawn-

The cold air was silent after a night of near constant battle. The bodies of both sides littered the grounds of Hogwarts. Chaos and death where the masters of the land now. With great solemnity Harry walked through the carnage.

No More.

It would end here. The death. The Destruction. It had to stop. So he had thrown on his fathers cloak. The cloak he now knew once belonged to his great ancestor Ignotus Peverell and the snitch given to him by Albus Dumbledore and went to stop it.

As he came to the edge of the forest Harry looked at the seemingly benign snitch and its ominous inscription.

 _I open at the close_

A light kiss, the metal cold as death itself, and the gold melted away to reveal a silver ring with a black stone. The same ring that had, in part, contributed to the death of one of the greatest wizards of the age. The stone of resurrection.

Faintly Harry imagined he could hear drum beats.

 _Tap tap tap tap…tap tap tap tap….tap tap tap tap._

Like the build up before a battle he imagined music. It was a language he could only faintly recall the meaning of. Timeless in its simplicity it called to Harry, as if waking from a long slumber.

Harry in a trance put on the ring, the cloak shimmered Gold and dissolved like dust and the opera in his mind became louder. Harry walked into the forest grasping at the Hawthorn wand he won off of Draco and stepped through to the clearing that Voldemort and his Death Munchers where in.

Tom was in the middle of a rant about Harry's cowardice, Hagrid bond and subdued on his knees. That made Harry mad.

Voldemort stopped mid sentence and Harry smirked, "I'm sorry Tom was I interrupting." Harry asked casually twirling the wand in his hand. "Please you where saying something about how I would die, blah blah blah."

Hagrid seemed to choke on his name. "No worries Hagrid, we'll be out of this soon old friend." Harry said patting his friends knee as he circled his stunned foe

Bellatrix gave an inarticulate shriek and made to lunge forward but Voldemort back handed her and sent her flying to the ground. "Thank you Bella, but he is mine."

She whimpered and fell back in line.

"So you finally came did you Potter?" Voldemort trained his wand on the boy, no man, he would acknowledge his foe's accomplishments to date. If only in his own mind.

"indeed I did Tom"

Voldemort snarled and sent out a silent Crucio at the boy. It missed by a mile striking some nameless follower but he paid it no heed, "don't call me that."

"I stand here willingly for my death Tom, Deliver it and leave the inhabitants of the castle alone."

Voldemort gave a deep bellied laugh, the Death Eaters following uneasily a moment later.

"It will not be quick, it will not be kind, and you will suffer greatly." Was all the Dark wizard said before lashing out with another Crucio. This one hitting its mark.

Harry's world became pain. Every nerve exposed and raw. He may have bit off his tongue as as he screamed. There was no holding it back or even trying to. Voldemort's every ounce of hatred had been poured into the curse.

The Dark wizard watched in almost orgasmic glee as he boy writhed and screamed in agony before him. This was the unstoppable power of the Death Stick. He began to pour more power into the curse and the boys screech became nearly inhuman.

Voldemort cut off the curse as he felt the wand begin to heat up. He looked down at his weapon in shock. Was he truly that powerful? So absorbed was he that he missed the wisps of gold coming off of Harry. "You are weak Harry Potter." Voldemort said eyeing his foe. "And you shall die here broken and battered and it shall be for naught."

Harry looked up at the dark wizard through blood red eyes, he must have popped a blood vessel in his eyes. He panted and feebly tried to raise his head in defiance as the green light of the killing curse came towards him.

The second the sickly green light touched the forehead of Harrison James Potter, last son of the house of Ignotus Peverell the gold light of Regeneration sprang from his limbs and head, killing two followers of the dark Lord in the process and knocking the rest and Voldemort back on the ground. ch1


	2. Chapter 2: And So it Ends

**A/N:** Thank you to all the loyal followers who have switched over and thank you to Jostanos for the special Omake at the end. it really inspired me to get this next chapter out as soon as I could...obviously lol. and welcome to all the new readers.

I am Basing Harry's new look off of Ezra Miller a la Perks of Being a Wallflower

Chapter two: And so it Ends

The Golden light faded and a new man lay before the assembled Death Eaters. Long midnight black hair fell down around his face in tousled waves as opposed to the dark brown ravens nest he once had. Voldemort stood angrily and motioned to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Make sure he is dead!"

Narcissa swept close to the boy and placed a hand over his heart and barely kept herself from startling. It was beating alright, faster than any heart she had ever felt. Yet he was so cold. She lent down to listen for a breath and saw his eyes flutter open. "Keep your eyes closed." She barely whispered but luckily he heard and complied.

"Is Draco alive? Does my son live?"

"Yes" came the whispered reply

She rose shakily and looked to her lord and lied through her teeth. "he is dead my Lord."

Voldemort gave a victorious cackle, "You see, even his last effort was in vain! Come let us show these weak mortals their supposed savior. Make the mongrel carry him."

Harry, Harrison, Harold….no none of them felt exactly right. Susan? Odd thats a woman's name. Well the person that was once Harry at any measure, heard the slow labored and lumbering steps of Hagrid. The quiet weeping of his friend and it was all he could do to stay still and not try to comfort his friend. His tears hitting his face. It would be interesting if the regeneration would pick up some of the Giant DNA with his genetic code still in flux. He focused back on staying still. Not hard with the amount of pain he was in from regenerating. If this was to work it had to be perfect. Not to mention the after effects of regeneration. His mind was still a bit scrambled but it was all coming back to him. A lifetime spent with an old man in a blue box. Two school teachers, skirts and music. Red Mountains and an orange sky. A Sisterhood sequestered in the mountains.

War

Death

The universe burning

A single moment to define it all.

No a single Moment to end it all.

Locking a meta-crisis into a chameleon arch and giving it to the Peverell brothers in three parts. To die but live on in the Chosen.

"HOGWARTS!" Voldemort called through his creepy psychic invasion spell. Ew his mental probe felt so….slimy.

"COME SEE YOUR SAVIOR!" He taunted the sound of the great hall opening and the army of the light spilled out of her halls. The quiet gasps at seeing Harry's "lifeless" form in Hagrid's weeping arms again nearly made Harrison twitch. Hmm maybe Harrison did feel right. He would have to see his new face first.

"He came to me cowering." Voldemort hissed at the gathering crowd. "Begging for death. And I" Voldemort said in his most magnanimous voice "being the benevolent Dark Lord that I am granted his wish."

He heard Hermione's voice whisper no. He imagined her clutching Ronald's hand for support. It was good they had each other.

"He pleaded that I would leave you in peace. But we all know I cannot let opposition stand. So I Offer you this one chance. Put down your wands and join me. Or we will slaughter you here and now." Voldemort declared.

Utter silence followed this declaration until footsteps where heard. Gravel crunched under the persons feet as he came forward.

"Ah, Neville Longbottom, a proper pure-blood sees the light."

Neville stood before the Dark Lord with a solemn look on his face. ""I'd like to say something."

Voldemort nodded Kindly, "of course child."

Neville turned and looked at the remnant of the army that had been fighting all night. Haggard and beaten they where nearly dead on their feet. "It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die everyday—friends..family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight." He slapped his fist to his chest, "But he's still with us…in here. So is Fred, Remus, Tonks…all of them. They didn't die in vain!" He whipped around to Voldemort and pulled the sword of Gryffindor from his hip and pointed it at the man who had nearly razed the wizarding world to the ground, "But you will! Cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!"

Voldemort sighed, such foolishness. He snapped his fingers and Nagini lunged at the Longbottom Heir. Neville was faster and sliced the snake in half.

It was like a switch was turned and chaos was back on. Spells flying and people screaming.

Voldemort started flinging hexes at Neville as he fled back into the school. Voldemort gave chase as did most of the Death Eaters. Hagrid seemed to be hesitant but came to a decision and ran over to one fo the fallen statues and gently placed Harry down. "Don' you worry Harry I won let no one touch ye."

Now. Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up suddenly causing Hagrid to stumble back in shock. Harrison examined his new lithe form. His long fingers, all ten toes, nice chiseled abs and high aristocrats features.

"oh this. I like this." Harry mumbled forgetting for a moment that he had something he needed to do.

"Harry?" Hagrid croaked out.

Harry's head snapped over to his first friend and gave a comforting smile. "Nearly Hagrid. I Think Harrison would be better now. New face, new name yes?"

"How?"

"oh you know, you die a little bit and an ancestor gives you a few gifts and it unlocks the secrets of an ancient pseudo immortal alien race." He said flippantly patting down his sides looking for his wand

"Harry I don't-" Hagrid began.

"No time Hagrid," Harry cut him off flinging his cloak over his shoulders so he became invisible "Dark Lord to vanquish and all." Harry charged forward weaving in and out of the battles. McGonagall was taking on three at once. Ron and Hermione stood back to back fighting Dolohove and Rockwood.

Finally in the middle of the Great Hall Harry came upon Neville and Voldemort fighting. Flinging spells back and forth.

Harry whipped his cloak off and called out "TOM!"

Silence descended on the hall. Everyone turned to stare at Harry.

"How?" Voldemort hissed. "WHY. WON'T. YOU. DIE!" He punctuated each word with a spell. Harry deflected each one.

"I Name you Thomas Marvollo Riddle" Harrison called out pointing his wand and invoking the words of power of the Carrionites "The son of a Squib and a Muggle"

There was a flash of light and Voldemort became frozen in place. "you were given the gift of magic and squandered it." Harrison's voice carried through the silent hall with authority and power. "you slaughtered indiscriminately and without reason the peoples of Albion. And for that, I call forth Magick itself!" A deep rumbling came through the castle and a golden wind whipped around the hall. "Judge your Childe and his ill thought followers who would see the world burn!"

Harry held out his hand and the Elder wand came zooming into it. The gold light struck Voldemort. An inhuman screech tore forth from the lips of the man that once was Thomas Marvollo Riddle and he began to crack like so much porcelain. Light speared forth from each crack hitting a different Death Eater. The marks they had taken so much bride in burned with a green flame and consumed them until most of them where ash, with an explosion and the sound of broken glass Voldemort was gone.

Harrison smiled and sat heavily on what remained of the Ravenclaw bench. It was finally finished.

 **OMAKE by Jostanos:**

A seemingly echoing voice can be heard from the golden light _before_ it solidifies "Thou hast sealed your doom by casting that spell." "H-How?" Tom "IALV" Riddle asked from his prostrate position on the ground "I _AM_ IMMORTAL!"

A _HUGE_ Red "X" appears in front of Tom with a _BUZZ_, and the Echoing voice exclaiming as its Golden aura begins to solidify "WRONG!", everyone gasped at that exclamation, "You just destroyed you _LAST-REMAINING-HORCRUX!_ "

With that final exclamation, the golden aura of regeneration solidifies into a Bigger, a Healthier, and a more BAMF: Harrison James Potter-Peverell!


	3. Chapter 3 And Now Begins Anew

**Chapter 3: And Now Begins Anew**

 **A/N:** Thank you to all the reviewers, WhiteElfElder and Jostanos as always thanks for the feed back. And as to Elder's question there will be a little bit of that in the beginning but it has been shown in Doctor Who cannon that Time Lords are a gender fluid race so Harrison will adapt quickly to the memories he has as Susan.

Sorry for the wait on an update and making it short, life has been crazy as I am now managing a salon, which was unexpected but definitely welcome. it has changed things but I hope to be getting one update a month out and hopefully making them long chapters. I am using The Day of the Doctor as my jumping off paint but I need help in deciding if I should have Harry go with Tenant or Smith at the end, there is a poll up on my profile

The remnant of the Light stood in shock looking at their savior. It had all ended so suddenly. All that fighting and death and now it was finally over. Finally the tension broke as Harrison stood and lunged over to the Weasley family and Hermione huddled together over Fred's cold corpse.

Mrs. Weasley quickly encompassed Harrison in her arms, holding him as though he would disappear.

"I'm so, so sorry Mrs. Weasley" Harry whispered in a broken voice. Noticing absently that his voice was slightly more sultry with something of an almost American lilt to it. Well that would be interesting to try and explain.

Mrs. Weasley gave a large sniffle an hugged him all the tighter, "oh Hush now it isn't your fault dear."

Harry silently nodded. They all stayed there mourning till nearly mid day. The aftermath of a war was always messy. Though Harry supposed he was used to that. The Time War had been so much larger but the pain would always be the same.

"Can you tell me what happened Harry." Hermione asked as they walked down to the kitchens, both to collect some food, and to give the Weasleys a moment alone without them hovering. They needed time as a family.

Harry sighed but nodded and motioned to an alcove. The buzz of regeneration had faded and Harrison was feeling much more stable in his new form and with his memories restored. He waived the elder wand and erected a privacy ward and a perception filter. "The legend of the three brothers holds something of a grain of truth." Harry said holding Hermione's hand, gaining her full attention. "What do you know of aliens?"

Hermione seemed to get mental whiplash from the out of the blue question. "W-well I know there where a few incidents in the seventies that muggles attribute to aliens and that Wizards think was part of Voldemort's reign of terror." She answered after a moment.

Harry nodded, "Yes those where all connected to One alien in particular who has made it his life mission, it would seem of protecting the Earth." Harry said with an exasperated fondness. "The Peverell brothers, my ancestors, Encountered on their journeys an alien known as a Time Lord. They are a pseudo immortal race in that they live extraordinarily long life spans and similar to the Phoenix regenerate at the end of each life span up to, usually, eleven times. Though some have been known to have more. But I digress. My ancestors met one of these aliens and she gifted them with the three items." Harry held up his hand which had the ring and his wand and tapped the cloak still around his shoulders, "and they all had their purpose, the wand a strong amplifier of magic, the cloak woven with nano technology from her home world that would hide someone from any energy spectrum detector and the stone pulled together the psychic remnant of an individuals consciousness from the psionic field surrounding earth. But she also imbedded within each item when held by someone with a specific genetic marker, the entire genetic makeup of the woman and her memories of over four lifetimes as a Time lord."

Hermione gasped in shock, "Harry are you saying.."

Harry nodded, "There is more to it, my Mother was infertile but my parents never knew. There was a war that spanned half the universe and all of time and the Time Lords and another race where right at the center of it. Near the end this Time Lady was caught in an explosion and was going to regenerate but stopped the change just short of changing shape like I did. She did this by siphoning the energy off and locked it away into technology developed by a Sisterhood who had for a lack of better words had turned their regenerations into an art form, a science and a magical discipline. She used that device to impregnate a descendant of the brothers, who through her time traveling she knew, would give birth to one who would unite all three of the Hallows which would then be able to awaken the Time Lord. She knew that she would die in the Time war but decided to preserve a piece of herself far outside the influence of the war so that when the time was right, she would come back." Harry laughed mildly to himself, "I just didn't realize I'd be coming back with…shall we say different equipment."

Hermione gaped at him. "I-Harry this is all so much."

Harry nodded, "Trust me I know. Im still kind of in shock myself."

Hermione nodded, "Well Harry…is that even your name?"

"Harrison, Harold, Humphrey…Susan was the name I took before."

"Well Harry alien or no I will always be our friend."

Harry smiled "I knew I could always count on you Hermione."

She smiled with watery eyes, "we have lost too much of late to be going about throwing away friends over little things like different species hmm?"

Harrison nodded and held out a hand to his best friend and they exited the alcove. They spent the next few days rebuilding what they could of the school, collected the dead and had a war memorial service and generally began the work of moving forward as a society.

Nearly all the Death Eaters had perished along with their foul lord. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy had been among those spared by magic herself and no one was willing to go against magic and so left them be for the most part, though Draco would not be allowed to take his family seat on the Wizengamot.

Many believed that Harry had gone through some magical inheritance and unlocked some of his latent Black Blood. Harrison wasn't about to dissuade them from that notion. Ron and Hermione knew the truth, and Luna, who was a time sensitive and could sense the truth of the change right away.

For months Harrison sat in Grimmauld Place, brooding away on what to do next. He couldn't simply sit still on Earth. That would be ever so boring. He considered going to UNIT, but if the

Brig wasn't in charge he didn't want to risk becoming a lab experiment. Much too messy. It wasn't until nearly September that the answer landed in his lap. Literally.

Rain poured down outside and Harry sat at the desk of the master study writing down everything he might need or be able to use to create a functional TARDIS out of magical and mundane equipment until he could procure a proper one. He would have to break into the Department of Mysteries and snoop around in their time room but it would be doable.

He was thinking of calling Ron and Hermione on the Floo when it happened. A gold swirling mass of energy like a funnel opened up and Harry heard voices coming from it.

"oh of course" he heard a voice say, a very proper English voice, "this is where I come in"

Harry could almost hear the smirk and excitement as there was a shout of "Geronimo!"

A startled female voice shouted "Doctor!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, _that voice sounded rather young, is grandfather having a midlife crisis?_

Harry expected someone to fall into his study but when no one did he raised an eyebrow and continued to listen. That same English voice was criticizing someone now. Well really himself it sounded like. _Oh dear, one of those headache enducing adventures then._

 _Oh deer they are comparing sonics, well my wand is better any way._ Harry laughed again at sand shoes and Chiny. _Oh he went Scottish did he?_

And he's kissed a Zygon dear me what has the world come to.

Oo the companion calls. She sounds witty. The Brig has descendants. Well maybe I should introduce myself then. And she caught on to the nature of the event good.

He was about to get up and walked over to the portal about to jump through. "Not yet" a voice whispered behind his ear. He whipped around and found a blond in a leather bomber jacket behind him with glowing gold eyes.

"and you would be?"

"the Moment has not come." She said "Not yet"

Oh dear now they sounded mad. That old gravely voice why did it sound so familiar. Right War Doctor.

Ooh angry soldiers. Witchcraft here I go.

"Hello am I talking to the Witch of the Well?" The English Doctor called

"Yes you are my dear Doctor!" Harry couldn't help but smirk as he summoned the Elder Wand to his hand and got his battle cloak ready.

There was a stunned pause as he heard Clara and Kate say, "Who was that?"

The apparently most recent Doctor ignored them, "ehem Right yes, Tell these prattling mortals to get themselves begone"

"I'll do you one better Grandfather," Harry yelled excited as he dove headfirst into the vortex.

He vaguely heard Clara and Kate both exclaim at Grandfather. Before he found himself tumbling out into a clearing surrounded by men in armor with pikes pointed at them. A short old man in a worn leather jacket and two younger men in suites better left to college professors stared at him in shock.

"Well, I'll say, it is wonderful to see your faces after so very long."

"Doctor," Clara called through, "What is going on?"

"Well its all a bit… Time-y whime-y" he said flapping his arms about like a madman

Harry just raised an eyebrow at the war Doctor as he went to stand next to him.

"Are you incapable of speaking without sounding like a toddler?" The War Doctor called.

Harry snorted, "Even when you where the old man you threw tantrums, remember the Aztecs?"

"Who are you?" The Scott asked with a harsh glare.

"Like the new face Grandfather? I see you have had a few since we last met?" Harry placed a hand on the War Doctor's shoulder.

"Susan?" He said with a croak in his voice

The other two whipped around immediately and stared in shock.


End file.
